In mobile communication terminals and similar electronic devices that are generally used, there are respectively furnished memory cards that enable authentication with respect to personal information and credit transactions, and memory cards for storing data when using diverse kinds of content.
Of these memory cards, memory cards that are used for authentication of personal information and credit transactions include SIM cards, RUIM cards, Moneta cards, BankOn cards, etc.; memory cards that are used for storing data for diverse kinds of content include mini SD cards, smart media cards, memory sticks, SD picture cards, micro SD cards, etc.
In the prior art, memory cards for authentication and memory cards for data were respectively mounted in different card sockets in different positions on the mobile communication terminal in order to be connected to the device; because space was needed for the mounting of each card socket, this created obstacles to the slimming and downscaling of mobile terminals, and also led to limits on the installation of parts to add new functionality.
To resolve these problems, a dual card socket that enables simultaneously locking and accessing authentication memory cards and data memory cards in a single card socket; an example thereof has been disclosed as ROK Unexamined Patent Publication 2005-0100874 as a “Dual access apparatus for accessing storage media and mobile communication terminal furnished with same.”
However, in the case of dual card sockets, because their structure forms respective spaces in to which a memory card for authentication is inserted and into which a memory card for data is inserted, they limit the extent to which card sockets may be slimmed and miniaturized.
In addition, in the case of a structure in which only one of the two card types is used, it has the disadvantage that both cards cannot be continuously used.
In addition, it has the disadvantage that because two contact terminals for contacting the two card types are furnished, e.g. a SIM contact terminal and an SD contact terminal, it is necessary to manufacture molds for both types of contact terminals, which increases molding costs.
Patent Reference 0001: Republic of Korea Registered Patent No. 2005-0100874 (2005 Oct. 20).